


Motivation to Head to Bed

by Incaptainswanwetrust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, bed time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incaptainswanwetrust/pseuds/Incaptainswanwetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s never really felt comfortable sharing a bed with anyone before. Until now that is, with Killian. Perhaps it's time for them to start their own bedtime routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation to Head to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello- thanks for stopping by and reading! More CS fics are heading your way. I'll be posting mostly on here and tumblr. Feel free to follow me: incaptainswanwetrust! Enjoy the fluff- one can never have enough, especially when it comes to Captain Swan!

Emma’s never really felt comfortable sharing a bed with anyone before. Until now that is, with Killian. While he has his room back at the Jolly Roger, he’s probably spent more nights at her apartment than he has at his own- and that’s something they’re both more than okay with. 

Her bed- a big queen bed- is soft and surprisingly has a ridiculous amount of pillows on it. Much to her amusement and Killian’s embarrassment, she found out that her pirate had a strong penchant for soft, cuddly, pillows at his head, his feet, and his side. When she finally moved out of the loft (main reason being her fight with her parents), she dragged him to go furniture and mattress shopping with her. Intuitively, she must have already known that she wanted him to share the bed with her. After she found out what her parents did to Maleficent and her child, she found her way at the Jolly Roger that night, hoping to crash there and avoid her parents some more. While he offered her his bed in the captain’s quarters (and he slept in the crew’s), she found herself asking him to stay. That was the first night she and Killian shared a bed. 

Some nights they’ll watch netflix in bed, or they’ll engage in some more intimate and physical activities, or even just snuggle (per Killian’s request more often than not). BUT- right before they go to bed, they’ll talk about their day- it’s their little nightly ritual. It could be as simple as a story from when she babysat her brother or him telling her about Henry’s sailing lesson and how he’s a natural. It could be as complicated as their fears about this author business or what Rumple is planning. It’s a time where they can talk freely in this safe haven which they have created- without any fear of judgment. No matter what happens that day or how busy/tired they are, they always make sure that they do this.

While they may spend a lot of the day together, they’re often surrounded by other people- in the station or at Granny’s. It reminds Emma of those nights back at the group home where she would long to whisper secrets and talk about her day to someone who genuinely cared and listened. She can see that this ritual means a lot to Killian, who probably spent many nights alone at sea, only to be kept company by his thoughts and painful memories. 

She’s learned a lot about his childhood. He talks about being a rambunctious little boy, who followed his brother, like a tail and he regales her stories of how he and Liam used to play make believe. She can picture it in her mind and she can even allow herself to see perhaps their own little rambunctious boy who would tail his father around- the thought of that makes her heart flutter, so she keeps it to herself…for now.

“Ready for bed, my love?” Killian called out to her from the kitchen.

A huge bed, a ridiculous amount of pillows, some time with her pirate-boyfriend- that’s motivation enough for Emma to head to bed.


End file.
